Forgive me
by Sherlollystartedwithalook
Summary: Sherlock broke her heart, and now, now she is in danger. Molly is taken, and Sherlock goes mad. And only when he saves her do they really get to talk and work through some of the things that need to be addressed. And Sherlock needs to learn how to beg for forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

"She still isn't talking to you eh?" Sherlock ignored John as he cradled Rosie close and he looked to her before him and then out into the park.

"Why are we here exactly?" He asked sitting up and then back and then looking around.

"Because Rosie needs fresh air, you think being kept in our flat is okay for her early development?"

"She doesn't only see our flat. She see's 's' home too." Sherlock sighed heavily and looked around one more time before noticing how many birds were flying about.

"I guess that's true, she also spends time at Molly's." The mere mention of her name made Sherlock pause. His brain flashed back to 3 months ago. He had to save her, he did save her. And now, now she won't even look at him.

"Yes, she does see many people's homes." He said and looked from Rosie again then up the birds that started to sit right above them. "John, I don't mean to sound like a cock, but unless you want shite all over yourself, I suggest we take Rosie back to what she knows, and keep her away from the birds." He said and he noticed John look up at the birds before standing quicker than Sherlock would have thought.

"So are we really not going to talk about Molly not talking to you?" John asked as he moved Rosie around his hip until he and her, were comfortable.

"I told you and Mycroft not to say anything. Let her believe what she wants." Sherlock looked out and about before shrugging off Johns worried gaze. "She will talk to me again one day, and when she does, I will sit her down and talk to her. But until then, let her hate me." He said and looked down Baker st. as they started to walk home. He noticed Lestrades car pulling up and saw that he rushed to the door, banging on it before forcing it open.

"Was that-"

"Seems our services are needed Watson." Sherlock looked to him before walking just a bit faster so he could meet Lestrade upstairs. He walked up and nodded to Mrs. Hudson on the way up before stopping when he saw him on the phone.

"He's here. It's Molly." He told Sherlock and he snatched the phone right away before he noticed two things, one, the phone call was already 30 minutes long, and two, he could already hear the crying coming from the other line.

"Molly, what's happened?" He asked her and turned towards the happy face on the wall because he knew if he started at that he might not get distracted. He started to trace it as she told him that she woke up in a cell, that she was freezing and everything was wet or damp. "Where were you last night before you went home?" Sherlock asked her and she blubbered about being at the lab because she had papers and he started moving, not caring that the others were already lagging behind him.

"Sherlock please, I know I've been rude but please-"

"If you think for a second I wouldn't do everything in my power to find you Molly, you really don't know me." He told her as he hailed a cab and headed to her lab. She said that her phone was at half it's battery and he walked into the lab and saw her charger with little stickers on it. "You were charging it last night, was it on or off?" He asked and she paused.

"It was on." She told him and he nodded and started to deduce how long her battery would last. "Are you at the lab?"

"Yes, and I am looking at everything. Your charger is here, you were taken from here." He told her and looked around. He tried to see if anything was weird, or out of place, or even added to other things. "What papers were you working on?" He asked going to her desk. She rattled off the name and he saw that the paperwork was mostly done, just missing the last three signatures for three tests and he looked around her desk. "Where do you remember doing the paperwork?"

"By my phone." She told him and he looked across the room to the charger and then to the table in front of him.

"Did you at any time move some of them over to your desk?" He asked her and she hummed for a long moment before declining. "Well someone was going through these papers, and moved them all to your desk."

"Why? The case I was working on was a standard thing." She whispered and he heard her panic and he tried to say something but before he could put his vocal cords to use, she was saying she was sorry and that she didn't want to be beaten. She started to scream no over and over again and Sherlock closed his eyes. He memorized her voice, it echoed, he heard squeaking and there were two different types. It was an old bed, and there were defenitaly water sources near by because the person's shoes were squeaking.

"Molly!" He shouted when a whack was heard and he shouted her name again before the line when dead. He looked at Lestrades phone before growling and throwing it hard out into the hallway.

"That was mine." He heard Lestrades voice and he turned back to the papers. He looked over the names, and he looked at the tests, she had been right, all standard ones when coming in for a check up for a man this age.

"I need to talk to him. Mr. Gould." He told Lestrade and clenched his jaw hard.

"What happened? Why did Molly hang up?" John asked and looked over at his friend as he kept looking at the papers.

"The person that took her, came back, saw she was on the phone." Sherlock bit it out and looked back to the papers before looking up at Lestrade. "Did you not hear me, I need to speak to this man. This was Molly's last case, she said she left these papers by her charger." He said and pointed to it across the room making both men turn.

"Well, by all means, Mr. Gould, is a vegetable. Don't you remember me asking you to look into the man who just so happened to run head first into his huge glass window?" He asked Sherlock and he wasn't surprised when he seemed to be thinking about it.

"No, it must have been utterly boring." Sherlock told him and walked closer. "You're telling me that this man is here in the hospital?" He asked Lestrade and he just nodded. "Take me to him."

"Well, come on." The detective led the way, to the stairs, going one up every time until he got to the third floor and he let Sherlock enter the room first.

The man was on his back, white clean sheets, clean face, his arms and legs had some bedsores here and there. And Mr. Gould was a huge man. His head was still hooted up to monitors, waiting for brain waves.

"Why is he still sitting like this if he has no family?" Sherlock asked and looked over his vitals.

"It's in his will."

"How did you know he had no family?" John asked looking over Sherlocks face.

"Because of the bed sores. If he had a wife she would have complained that the nurses weren't doing their jobs, therefore, after months, he wouldn't have them. And if he had kids, they would be in here doing it for them. No child wants to let a stranger take care of their father. But he isn't completely alone. He has to have some kind of family to enforce the will." Sherlock said looking over the mans face before lifting one eyelid and then the other.

"He has a half brother, according to the brother, they barely knew about each other. Something about only seeing each other once a year for camping or something like that." Lestrade shrugged before looking to Sherlock and then John.

"And where is the brother?" John asked and looked towards the room entry.

"He's in Scotland."

"I need his case." Sherlock spoke up and looked to Lestrade before nodding to Watson. "Look over his medical file, anything fishy, call me. I am going to make sure that Molly wasn't taken from her home." He told them and dashed out of the room.

He took the stairs, hailed another cab, and his knee bounced the whole way to the little home of Molly Hooper.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock looked around the small flat, looking at everything Molly must have touched yesterday before, it seemed like she had three bites of the apple left on the counter before she was tugging on a sweater that had caught on some papers and they all were still on the floor. He had the small urge to call out her name but he pushed it aside because the fact that he didn't want to know what it feel like to admit that she was gone, and that he might not find her in time.

He went into the bedroom, saw her bed was unmade, that she dressed right after getting up. He looked around the room, seeing nothing out of place, not that he had seen her room more than a second when they first because collegues. he had gone to the lab, was told that she was out for the day, and he tracked her down. She had been red with fever and had cold chills. Almost fainted when she answered the door to greet him. He had caught her, walked to the back of the house here most beds are an deposited her under her blankets, went to her bathroom, got her a cool towel before calling Mrs. Hudson to bring her some soup.

He stayed just beyond Mrs. Hudson dropping the soup off before setting out to finish his case. He had checked in on her a couple days later and had been so happy to hear that she was already back at work. He had gone to the lab at once to make sure that she really was better, and also because he had to ask for 10 thumbs.

Sherlock smiled at the memory before seeing some pictures on both nightstands. There was one of her and Mary at their wedding, one of him, her, and Mrs. Hudson at Rosie's christening, and one of him and John talking while her and Mary were laughing beside them. He didn't recognize it, and he walked over right away and snatched the picture. He flipped it over until he could open the back and saw four words he knew very well.

 **The Game Is On...**

Sherlock took the note, looked around before seeing lightly scribbled pencil markings on the back. "Find me, find the place, find another clue." It made no sense other than the fact that this was his personalized scavenger hunt. that made him look harder at the picture. He saw it was before they were married because John wasn't wearing a ring yet Mary was. He saw that John didn't have that aging mustache so it was after they started to work together again.

Sherlock pulled out his phone and typed a message that he needed to see John right away at Molly's flat. Ten minutes later he finally walked in and noticed how Sherlock was looking at every detail while sitting on Molly's couch.

"Was she taken from home?" John asked looking around and seeing the papers everywhere and a mess in the kitchen.

"Of course not, **Molly** was in a rush yesterday to get to work... but this, this was out of place in her bedroom and when I opened the back there was this. I cannot think of any place that this could have been." Sherlock handed over the picture but kept hold of the sticky note.

"It's the engagement party. The one that was just for the four of us. Molly and Mary bonded over about how funny they thought it was that we were talking about cases all night and nothing about how I was getting married." John's eyes gravitated to the wife he missed dearly, she was looking over at him with the big smile on her face, and he had he same look while looking to Sherlock. He supposed that was the reason why so many people think that they were a couple. Their love of cases made their expressions seem like they were just like that because they were together.

"John, where were we?" Sherlock was slightly annoyed that he was remembering things while Molly was in danger.

"The little pub near here. I remember because we were walking Molly home when Mary said we should all head out." John told him like he couldn't believe that he couldn't remember the place.

"The man who took her... he's declared that the game is on. It's a scavenger hunt." Sherlock said taking the picture back before moving to leave. He paused on the way out, seeing most of Molly's jumpers, all but one. The one he had last seen her in the day of the phone call.

"Have you tried calling her back?" John asked as he tried to keep up with him.

"The man took her phone John, it's not like he'll answer again, that is he didn't chuck it like I did Lestrades." Sherlock sighed out before thinking back to that night and finding his way to the pub. Immediately he looked for where the picture might have been taken from, and saw there was someone already sitting with some friends having fun, so he looked towards where they had been sitting and saw a picture frame face down.

"A guy said you wouldn't be long, he said he had to run before it started to rain harder, something about a flood." Sherlock looked to the man behind the bar just after he picked up the frame. "He must be a little loopy, hasn't rained all morning here."

The observation wasn't lost on Sherlock... he thought back to what Molly had said earlier, everything had been wet, or damp, even her clothes. She must have went through some kind of rain, or he got her wet to make her sick. He thought back to how the man's shoes. He went deep back until he could replay the sounds in the background the entire time. There had been echo's, almost like an empty room or a cave.

"Sherlock, what is the next clue?" John asked and he was split between trying to figure out what kind of place Molly might be in, and figuring out the next clue, but John grabbed the back of the frame, tugged it open, and then looked a the picture while Sherlock grabbed the sticky note.

 **Well, well, well, finding things you could only wish for.**

Sherlock's mind was going from one place to another before John held the picture out for him. "He's been following us. For months at least." John whispered and he turned and again, Sherlock could tell that he was thinking more about others than the one person, the one that was actually in danger, but Sherlock just turned and let John follow him if he seemed fit.

He hailed a cabbie, saw John rushing after him. He held the cab for him and the commission for the long ride out had the cabbie smiling from ear to ear. Sherlock bounced his knee the whole way, needing to do something. He noticed how his fingers were twitching, the need of some kind of nicotine was needed, but there wasn't time. He needed to get the clues, he needed Molly.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly needed to be okay, John thought, because if she wasn't okay Sherlock would never be the same. They arrived at the fated Well and John wasn't getting anywhere close to the edge. Not like Sherlock, he went as far as to almost fall in. Sherlock was not seeing any kind of picture or post it note.

They searched the nearby area, not finding a single thing. Sherlock went to the house, looking around, looking for any sign that someone other than those that had been, but there was nothing.

It started to rain then, just a light sprinkle. Sherlock had a break down then, John had been downstairs looking for just about anything when he heard crashing noises from up stairs. John was moving quick, running up the stairs, nearly dodging a stool to the wall near his head.

"Sherlock?" John called out when things stopped being flung around and he walked into the room before seeing him crouched near the wall. The ceiling was gone so he was getting soaked.

"She's in trouble. She was already cold, she was already wet, and by now... she could be catching her death by pneumonia." Sherlock gasped out trying to calm down.

"Sherlock, he's playing a game, he won't try to end it until he has you right where he wants us. Like Moriarty." John breathed out and wiped his head as the rain started to come down a bit harder. before he went towards Sherlock. "Come on mate, we gotta get out of here."

Just before they made it downstairs the sound of a helicopter right above them made them jog outside. They were running out and saw a familiar Mycroft type landing before he got out, using his handy umbrella when he stepped out and waited.

"Coming?" He shouted over the sound waves.

"Got to be better than waiting for another cabbie." John said looking to him and Sherlock just took off walking towards the helicopter. "How did you know where we were?"

"I had detectors put in. Who ever stepped in the house had a camera on them. Safer you know?" Mycroft brushed off John and looked to Sherlock.

"You know?" He asked his bother and he just nodded. "Did you catch him?"

"No, there was no one to catch. No one has been here since you two." He told them and looked confused. "What was the clue?"

"Well, well, well,... with a picture of John in the well here." He told him and then looked towards John.

"What else?" Mycroft asked with a head tilt.

"Here." Sherlock pulled out the post it and his brother took it, reading it over before looking up at his little brother.

"Did you check the pond? Or wishing fountain?" He asked him and they both looked confused before sighing. Mycroft told the heli man to wait and opened up his umbrella some more before he was walking out of the shuttle and Sherlock and John followed.

They walked to the pond, rushed to the fountain around back, where they found a sack of coins and a post it that was running from the rain. "Hurry and read it." John called out as Sherlock pulled it up to his eyes to see in the dark.

 **Make a call, get the voicemail, there's nothing but happiness ahead.**

Sherlock looked over it before thinking back. In Molly's usual voice mail she always something about wishing them happiness. Sherlock held out his hand and Mycroft sighed before handing over his and Sherlock dialed the number he had memorized years ago before putting it to his ear and hearing it ring.

"Happiness, happiness, happiness. They say if you repeat things three times it'll come true, find the place that is wet and cold that is in plain sight." It was a distorted voice, a deep baritone, deeper than Sherlock's and his mind started to whirl at all the possibilities.

"What did the voicemail say?" Sherlock ignored their questions as he went deep into his mind, thinking and going down each rabbit hole for seconds at a time, canceling each of them out.

"That brother, he was in Scotland yes?" He asked looking to John and he sighed out, letting his hands slap his thighs before he nodded. "Isn't there an old castle, dungeon and all there?" He asked Mycroft and he nodded.

"There are a couple."

"Take me there." He ordered and turned back, not caring about the post it getting went any longer he jogged tot he heli and waited for them to get in since he knew the pilot wouldn't take off without Mycroft. He sat there, bouncing his knee.

"You really need a cig don't you?" Mycroft asked before digging into his front pocket.

"I shouldn't, Molly really hates it." Sherlock told him and looked at the ground as they got farther and farther away. He didn't notice the shocked looks on his friends face nor his brothers. His mind was still trying to focus on the castles, and he got more and more anxious when the raining got harder and harder the more north they went.

When they landed, he ran for the first castle, he shouted and he called her name and he tried to find her, only to get to the only dungeon and see that the door wasn't even a door anymore, just a half wilted chain. He ran back, gathering John on the way out of the building before getting to the heli once again. He was agitated that Mycroft had just waited, but he knew that deep down his brother didn't approve of his actions.

They did this for hours, going to other castles, looking, shouting... everywhere.

And then there was another note, this time it came along with the jumper Molly had been in.

 **Sick, sick, sick, time for a special treatment.**

Sherlock got antsy. He got back to the helicopter and sat there, thinking. Holding the soaking wet jumper in one hand and the post it in the other.

His knees bounced in a rhythm this time, two, one, two, two, two, one. Watson was watching, hating that his friend was being made a fool of, being teased. He loved the game, but John knew that this cat and mouse game hurt him more than any other one they've ever gone through, because this was Molly. And just because Sherlock wouldn't admit to it ever again, Molly was his. His chance at a happily ever after, his chance at true love.

And Sherlock did love her. Loved her with a passion that would never let him stop looking for her.


	4. Chapter 4

It took Mycroft's people all of 45 minutes to track down where Molly was. She was in a hospital, someone had walked her in, and in the flurry of attending to her, the guy who brought her took off. Sherlock was livid, but another 20 minutes to the hospital he was fuming through his ears, ordering the nurses to take him to Molly's room. Once one of them did he paused at the open doorway.

She still had blue lips, her whole body was wrapped in the electronic blanket. Her arms were to her side, her eyes closed, her breathing shallow.

"The nurse said that she hasn't woken up." John's voice rang though the room and Sherlock moved to the end of her bed.

"Her lips are still blue John." Sherlock told him and his feet carried him to the side of her bed. He moved his hand up and cupped her cheek before putting his hand on her lips.

"Want me to find her chart?" John asked him and Sherlock just nodded. After John left Sherlock pulled the chair near the bed and then waited, his knee bouncing, he watched Molly breathe. "She came in with her temp way below normal, her hands were ice cold but no discoloration but her toes had blue tips." John's loud tone made Molly's face twitch. "She hasn't come to yet, and they only know her name because the man said to help her, help Molly Hooper."

Molly's face scrunched up a bit more and Sherlock got a bit closer. "Molly?"

"I'm cold Sherlock." She whispered and her face turned towards him.

"Do you want to get on with asking the nurses and intake people about the man?"

"Not yet." Sherlock told him before looking to Molly. "Molly, open your eyes for me." Sherlock said and he put his hand on her cheek, his thumb over her lips.

"Sherlock." She whispered and that's when she started to shiver. "Sherlock." She seemed to sob out. "I'm cold." Sherlock put his hand on her cheeks and started to swipe the tears away as she tried to open her eyes.

"I am right here Molly. You're okay, you're safe." He told her and she kept shaking. "I will be here when you are ready." He told her and looked to John. "Just get me the tapes. I can know more about the man if I see him myself." He dismissed John and as he turned to get what Sherlock wanted he paused outside and watched as Sherlock ran a hand over Molly's hair before his hand reached down to her cheek and swirled it around.

It took almost half an hour to procure the tape and a device to play it on. Sherlock was holding Molly's hand when John came back in and for the first time, Sherlock wasn't bouncing his knee. "How is she doing?" John asked walking towards the bed with the tablet in his hand.

"She's warming up. Doctor came in a little while ago to check her toes, they are no longer blue, neither are her lips." Sherlock said before holding out his hand for the tablet. He opened it up before watching it. "Why does he seem familiar?" Sherlock looked at John and handed over the tape.

"I don't know. Never seen the man before." He told Sherlock with a shrug.

"He's not from here." They heard Molly whisper.

"Hey." Sherlock turned to face her and saw that she was only half awake. "Sleep." He told her and she blinked a couple times before shaking her head.

"He's not from here Sherlock. He's got to be Eastern European or something." She told him and he sat back down.

"What did he say to you?" He asked her and she started to talk but coughed and her mouth sounded so dry. "John, water." Sherlock rushed out looking to his partner and saw that he was already pouring some.

"He said that this would be a different kind of scar." She said and looked utterly confused, but something clicked in Sherlocks mind.

"What was else did this man say?" Sherlock asked her sitting on the bed and she sniffled and started to shiver.

"He said that I would be lucky to live... and that he knew he would be able to take me again any time he wanted." Molly started to sob and Sherlock's fist clenched for a millisecond, John noticed and was going to step in but Sherlock pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers, then up to her wrist and her pulse point.

"You are going to a safe house Molly. You will never be taken and used ever again." Sherlock whispered to her and she started to shake her head.

"No. I don't want to be alone." She started to pull back and Sherlock noticed that she was starting to have a panic attack and leaned in a bit more.

"What if I was there too? What if I visit or stay with you. You know I won't let another thing like this happen." he told her and she started to cry as she shivered and her panic seemed to subside.

"What about the case? You can't find who did this if you are in the safe house." Molly told him shaking her head and he just gave her a smile.

"That is what I have John for. Right John?" Sherlock looked back to his friend and when John noticed the glare on Sherlock's face making him nod and say anything that made Molly feel better.

"You don't have to say these things Sherlock. Maybe John can stay with me." She whispered and John gulped.

"Surely Sherlock is the preferable option for you Miss. Hooper." They all turned to see Mycroft walking in, umbrella dripping, a smug look on his face.

"It's Doctor." She bit out glaring at the man walking into her hospital room.

"Why the distain?"

"John, make the Holmes Brothers leave." Molly whispered and Sherlock looked confused but looking to his brother who just sighed and looked to him before giving a nonchalant shrug.

"I am not leaving." Sherlock stated and Molly looked at him, as if begging before looking to John.

"Sherlock, let's at least give her some quiet so she can keep resting." John put it out there and Sherlock looked to his one friend in the world, before his arse of a brother and then back to Molly.

"I will be back when the doctor clears you. You will be coming with me. You will be protected, and you cannot defy this Molly. This man will not get to you again." He told her and moved her wrist back up to his lips, giving her pulse point a peck again.

 **REVIEW please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Molly slept for ten hours before Sherlock weaseled his way back into her room. He was quiet, watched over her and strummed his violin that he had gotten when he first left. He stopped by her flat as well, getting the blanket that had been on her bed. Some clothes that seemed like comfortable ones, and two pairs of socks. Actually John had advised that he should get some that weren't hospital socks and he stopped and got the softest, warmest ones at the gift shop.

He had just been picking the strings before he heard her sigh in relief. He looked up, happy in just the slightest that she was awake and made a pleased sound when she noticed he was back, but she was still asleep, head facing towards him, and the sound. So he kept picking.

He did that for 5 more minutes before she really opened her eyes and then they just stared at each other for a while. It made Sherlock wonder what she was thinking about. "Rested?" He broke the silence and she looked from his eyes to his violin before the door.

"I swore I told you and your brother to get out. Or was that just a pleasant dream?" She asked with a bit of sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"I don't recall. Must have been a dream." He stated and set his violin down before reaching for her small table and pushed it into her view. "They did drop this off for you, they are sure you haven't eaten in over 32 hours." He told her and sat back before she took the apple sauce, "Molly, you should eat something more-"

"If you are planning on telling me how to eat and in what order, I really hope that you know where the door out is." She snapped at him before looking towards her food before sighing as she tried to open it.

"Hand it over." Sherlock said before getting up and taking her fork to poke a hole, and then proceeded to rip the foil off of the plastic cup and handed it back to her. "Do your fingers hurt?" He asked her when he noticed her holding the spoon with her fingers outstretched.

"Mildly." She said and he watched her eat as he sat back down. "Why are you not eating?" She asked as she finished off her other food groups.

"You know I don't eat when I am on a case." He told her before looking around. "Feeling up for telling me all about it?" He asked after a moment and she pushed the button on the bed to help her sit up,

"I still don't remember how or when I was taken. I just remember being in a locked room. I was wet and cold-"

"How did you wake up?" He asked needing to know if she was on the bed facing down or up. Sherlock watched as she seemed to think and was confused.

"I don't remember that either. I just remember sitting there, on the bed, it's like I blacked out until that point. I wasn't laying down, I didn't feel groggy, I just feel like my brain started to focus." She whispered the last part.

"Then what happened?" Sherlock had a hunch but he had to see the whole scenario out.

"I pulled out my phone and called Greg. Told him what happened, and he said he was already on his way to Baker street." Her face turned puzzled and Sherlock waited. "He said you guys weren't home, but then you ran in after him..." She said and looked to him.

"Yes John had the idea that Rosie should see the park." He told her and she gulped before nodding at the answer. She kept nodding her head and Sherlock narrowed his eyes when he noticed hers were starting to well with tears. "What is it? What's wrong?" He asked standing and looking over her monitors.

"I was so scared... especially when he came back. I was so sure that he was going to hurt me." She whispered and raised her hands to cover her face but Sherlock wrapped his hand around her wrist before he took her other hand in his.

"What did he do?" Sherlock asked her and she started to take deep breaths to calm down.

"He shouted, came towards me with his hands in the air, I backed into the wall, held out the phone so he could just take it but he just grabbed my face and I dropped it to try and stop his hand from going for my throat. But he didn't hit me. He just held my face in his hand and said things in another language, but then it was like he realized the phone would have disconnected and he practically threw me down and stormed out." She told him and moved her left leg a bit like she was remembering how she fell.

"What happened next Molly?" He asked her and she took a moment to think about it.

"My hip hurt too much after I hit it on the rock he threw me at so I didn't move right away. I just relaxed it and hoped that it wouldn't hurt when I tried to get up, but then it started to rain I guess, outside anyways, because I could hear it. I could hear the echo, and I stayed there on the ground until it seemed water was rushing in. Like someone was pouring it right into the cave..." She took a moment and Sherlock watched her try and deduce her own conclusion. "Please don't tell me I was in a sewer." She begged looking at him and he shrugged.

"I would have figured an old moat. We are in Scotland Molly, any old castle would have covered up moats, and back in the days that they were used there was always those small sewer like places, and that would be where they kept the prisoners." He stopped talking when she yawned and he sat back down on the side of her bed. "Molly, they say that when you go through something traumatic your body will feel over tired... it's a way to cope. Do you want to get more rest before we talk some more about this?" He asked her and she just gulped like she was faced with a scary option.

"What if he comes back for me Sherlock? He said that he could take me again at any time." She whispered and tried to cover her face again but he shushed her and took the same left wrist in his hand and she paused as he brought it to his lips.

"You have to believe in me Molly, he will never touch you again." He told her and she just let the tears flow this time, slowly and silently before he got back up and moved about the bed. "I brought you things from home." He told her and went to the bag. "I figured that your favorite blanket would be the one on your bed, so I brought it." He told her in a rush before taking it out before moving to put it on the hospital bed.

"Sherlock that's not necessary, I am sure I will be going home soon." She told him but he spread it out and then she saw his eyes started to shift around before he grabbed the same bag the blanket had been in.

"Also got you some of the comfortable clothes John said you might want. Sweat pants, a long sleeve, he said that Mary didn't like to sleep in a bra so I didn't grab another one... I got what you had labeled period panties because I assume you want to have ultimate comfort at that time of the month, and obviously you need comfort." He paused when he saw that she was a deep red and he just held the bag out to her. "I can help-"

"I am perfectly capable of going to the loo and changing unless you want to step out." She said after taking the bag. "Shall I call the nurse though? I am sure I don't need more fluids." She said looking at the remote on the bed before hitting the big red button and they both sat there waiting for attention.

Less than a minute later the nurse came in with a shocked atmosphere before looking to Molly and while she did say that Molly should get more fluids she agreed that they could give it to her in the morning when she woke up. The nurse made quick due with the IV cords and helped Molly get a bath ready since they also discussed her showering and cleaning her hair.

Sherlock took to actually playing a few songs while she got cleaned up to occupy his time. He still needed more information to find out if it was the same Serbian crime ring he was captured by before coming back to London.

He growled out a curse as he heard his phone ringing and hit the answer button. "What?"

"Anthea has been taken. What ever you do, do not let Molly out of your sight. I am going to send a car for you and her, you will go to her flat, get clothes, go to 221B and get clothes, and then you two are going to disappear." Mycroft's urgent voice had Sherlock moving towards the bathroom and without knocking he walked in.

"We have to leave, now." He told her trying his hardest not to look over her naked wet body but instead acted like a gentleman and looked to the ceiling.

"Sherlock get out!" She squealed like she hadn't heard him and the swishing of water and a small hand to his abdomen made him move but not close the door.

"Molly, someone else has been taken, someone close to Mycroft... we have to get you out of here. We will stop by your flat, get you clothes, and then we are going to mine, I am getting things, and then we are going to take a car to an airport." He told her and he heard a couple things, slides of fabric, before she must have sat down. "Are you decent?" He asked her and when she didn't answer he walked in and saw that she was curled into a ball near the back of the room, Dressed.

"I remember now... I remember how they took me." She whispered looking up at him before she seemed confused. They had knocked on the lab door, I thought maybe it was Greg coming in with a body because the outline looked liked him... but it wasn't. I was confused for all of a second before the man grabbed my hair, they pushed something into my mouth and told me that if I didn't take it then they would just kill me." She said and Sherlock moved to kneel before her.

"How did it make you feel?" He asked as he pulled the socks out from his pocket and started to put them on her feet.

"Sleepy. At first. I remember looking at the lights as they carried me on the bed... and then we were in the car and the dark was so elegant, I didn't feel tired anymore." She said and it was like her mind was working and he waited. "that was one of the symptoms." She said and Sherlock was completely lost now.

"I am afraid that you lost me. What and who's symptoms." He demanded and she just looked at him.

"My last case... you remember I had told you a little bit about it when we were talking-"

"Ah, the vegetable." He nodded and seemed still confused. "But you didn't talk to him... you don't talk to any of your patients." Sherlock reminded her and was actually a bit worried that she was forgetting moments of her real life now.

"I know that you silly man. I read his file. I read over his last couple of doctors visits to see if this could have been Natural Causes at the very start, what I experienced was what he described. Feeling very tired during the day, but wide awake in the dark, he had even gone as far as to get his entire room blackened to sleep during the day because that was what the doctor told him he should do to get sleep, but that never helped." She said and Sherlock stood up before holding out his hand to her.

"Seems that there is a little more to that man than those blood tests." Sherlock said and she just nodded before rushing ahead of him. She got her patient bag, her shoes slipped on and before she could looking around Sherlock was wrapping his Belfast around her and tipping the color up. "No AMA, once they process it they will know that we are on the move." Sherlock told her before he opened the door. "Nurses are all on rounds, let's go." He reached back and clasped her hand before taking her on a slight jog down the hall.

"Sherlock, your violin." She muttered when he kept pushing at the button.

"I can get another one, or one day come back and get it. You're more important at the moment." He told her and she looked around, and Sherlock noticed her staring at the camera. He pulled her into his side, wrapped an arm around her and subtly flipped the camera off. "Let's go." He muttered again as the elevator arrived.

They got to her flat, found it slightly trashed and all of her files for a lot of her patients missing. She told Sherlock they would just have to access her account online to see it and went to pack a bag. She put skirts and jumpers and tights and a better pair of shoes before piling up on socks and panties and bras. She looked around and heard a soft mew and walked out of her room to find Sherlock holding her cat.

"He shouldn't come with us, but if you need him we can make due." Sherlock told her and she gulped hard.

"We can leave him at Baker Street, leave a note for John to take care of him. I assume that he can't come along with Rosie at the age she is." Molly whispered and looked from Toby to Sherlock and then around the place for his carriage.

"Okay." He told her and moved towards the door.

"We have to put him in the cage-"

"He's fine with me holding him." Sherlock said and while she looked at the pair she knew that Toby liked the man. He usually didn't let strangers hold him, not that Sherlock was a stranger to him, but he didn't come around that often since he rose from the dead.

"Okay..." She said and looked around before grabbing her laptop and then following him out. He hailed the same car Mycroft had sent and it whipped around before taking them to Baker Street.

Mrs. Hudson was waiting, a bag of Sherlock's things in her hand and then his laptop under her arm. "He's darling." She said taking Toby's face in her hands and rubbing over his forehead to make him purr.

"Can you or John see to his car Mrs. Hudson? I know it's so short notice and all that but it would mean so much-"

"Oh you hush now dear, we all know what is going on, but in all honesty... I have wanted another companion for years, Sherlock has been a sort of pet but I think the actual pets are a bit more-"

"We get it, cuter, now can we get back into the car. We need those records." Sherlock cut the chit chat to a minimum before looking inside.

"Thank you." Molly said once more and the elder woman waved it off with her free hand before going right back to petting and cuddling Toby close.

"Be good to her Sherlock, she's still all shook up." Mrs. Hudson told him while she scooted in, and while he was surprised to hear that from her, he just nodded and moved to slip in as well giving the woman a sort of smile before ordering the man to take them to the safe-house he knew of.

"He'll be okay right?" Molly asked Sherlock after a few moments of them being on the London Streets.

"He might gain a few pounds eating her biscuits but I am sure he will miss you." Sherlock told her and while he was working things over in his mind, his knees never bounced.


	6. Chapter 6

**REVIEW PLEASE**

It was a small cottage in the middle of nowhere. Molly knew instantly Sherlock would be bored out of his mind in a matter of hours and prepared herself for gunshot sounds, or ranting, or just about anything. She walked into the small home, noticing all the dust on the bare tables, but things it look clean. She put her bag down after Sherlock started to search the house in a flurry.

Molly walked to the kitchen and opened the new fridge. She saw how well stocked it was and moved away from that and looking for glasses so she could drink water. She heard a loud slam before feet running down the stairs.

The met in the doorway, she was worried, and he seemed more annoyed. "What?"

"Only one bed." He told her and looked around the kitchen. "Already hungry?" He asked her and started to look in the cabinets.

"No. I was wondering if we had food or if we would need to go to the shops." She told him and looked away. "What are we going to do about the bed?" She asked and he focused back on her for a moment.

"We'll share it." He said and shrugged as if not important.

"I'd rather sleep on the floor." She told him before turning away from his nonchalant idea before grabbing her bag and then going towards the couch. She sat down and started to look through it for her kindle she had brought along and then got her laptop out.

She started to type away, well aware that Sherlock had watched her for moments on end as she ignored him. Molly logged into her account. Logged in to her patient files. He left her to her lonesome for the better part of three hours before he cleared his throat enough times to gain her attention.

"What? Speak up don't make that annoying sound." Molly snapped before looking up at him. He had taken his Belfast off as well as his suit coat and was just in his button up and he swayed back and forth on his heels. "What?" She asked one more time before waiting.

"It's come to my attention, that you do hate me... and I do need to explain and apologize." He moved to sit down across from her. "Were you aware why Mycroft's men came into your flat that night? I heard you thought they were intruders and tried to fight one off." He said and she just clenched her jaw before shaking her head. "It's not a well known fact, actually I had forgotten it myself until it all became relevant... but I have a sister. Euros. She is only a year younger than I." He told her and waited for her confused reaction to turn into a vocal question, but she stayed stone faced and waited for more. "She was in this institution, she's like Mycroft and I, but she has a way about her that makes others not trained to ignore her do her bidding. It's like brain washing." He told her and was surprised when she huffed a laugh and gave him a disbelieving look.

"And what? She brainwashed you to torture me?" Molly snapped her laptop shut and moved to stand but he caught her wrist, held it tight and tugged her back until she was sitting again.

"She took control of the off shore institution. She could get on and off the island whenever she wanted, she turned out to be John's therapist, and faked being someone's daughter. We didn't know this until we were on the island, and then we were trapped. Forced to play her games." He told her and moved his hand up and around her hand so one was at her pulse, the other playing with her fingers.

"What does this have to do with me?" Molly asked one more time before he continued.

"The first one was to kill an innocent man, he killed himself to save his family. The second... anyway, we came across one with a casket in it. The only thing to truly give it away was the words 'I love you'. Euros made me deduce and when I said that the only possibility was you, she clapped, said I was right, and then she pulled up a surveillance video of you. She told me that I had to make you say those words or your house would be blown up. We called you, the first time you looked at your phone but didn't answer. Then, we called again, and I had to rush through it. I was only given two minutes." He said and watched as her eyes welled up and she turned away and just nodded. He noted that there was no change in her pulse, and he waited.

"That's it then? Just did what you had to save my life because I helped you." Molly nodded to him before trying to stand up once more but he sighed before standing up and looking down at her, keeping her from moving.

"You know how bad I am at sentiment, you know how bad I am at expressing anything. Let me get through this. Let me explain everything." He waited as she seemed to think it over, but then she moved to sit back down, this time taking her hand from him and putting them in her lap.

"Finish up." She ordered when he didn't continue right away.

"I didn't think I would mean it Molly. The first time I said I love you, I didn't think I would mean it, but then I did, because as soon as his mouth said those words, my mind took them as truth and I had to repeat it because I had meant it. I had to say it again." He told her leaning forward a bit.

"Don't." Molly whispered before shaking her head.

"I did mean it Molly. You told me to say it like I mean it, and when I said it, I realized I did mean it." He told her but she stood this time, him not stopping her.

"I told you don't Sherlock. You don't have to lie to me so we can cohabitate in the same safe house." She said taking steps back.

"Molly..." He stood and faced her. "Can I please continue?" He asked her and she just kept still.

"I need to go out for air." She told him and he sighed before watching her turn to get her coat. He followed her out, snapping her Belfast closed and caught up with her in no time. She kept walking, heading towards the coast and as soon as she saw the water it was like she faltered.

"What?" He asked her looking around, looking for anything abnormal.

"Why are we by the coast?" She asked in a low whisper he almost didn't hear it with all the wind.

"Mycroft said that you would feel comfortable around what you grew up with... he got the cottage-"

"I don't like being near the coast." She told him before turning back around and heading towards the cottage that was still within sight. "Listen Sherlock, if you're not going to tell me that you love me and that you can see yourself marrying me and maybe having kids one day, just don't try and explain everything." She turned back to him and stopped before waiting for him to say anything.

Sherlock watched her look over his face, she was trying to deduce him, but even he didn't know if that was their future. Of course he loved her, but marriage and kids? He didn't even know if they were safe, if they ever would be safe enough to dream of the future possibilities. But he did love her, and thinking back to Mary and John, he knew, that if he truly loved her, he would have to try. But he couldn't just promise something and break it.

"Can we continue talking?" Sherlock asked in a hotly tone when they got back to the front door.

"No." She sounded absolute, but he wasn't having any of that.

"Too bad." he shouted and when she tried to close the door in his face he pushed it open and closed and locked it and watched her flee upstairs. "Molly!" He called after her and skipped steps at a time before going to the room she had chosen. "Open the door before I break it down. I have to say this to you Molly." He sounded desperate to her, and she just stayed curled up on the bed.

"You didn't say anything Sherlock, and silence speaks louder than words." She shouted to him and it took all of two minutes for him to pick her lock and make his way in.

"Look at me." He begged as he got to the end of the bed.

"I can't." She whispered and he saw the tears escaping her eyes and he took a moment to unbutton his suit before kicking off his shoes. He got on the bed, pulled her into his chest and let her have a good cry.

"I do love you Molly Hooper. Your death would end me." He whispered when he realized that she had fallen asleep against him. Despite his mind jumping to different options about the men from Serbia, and where they could have taken her, and also how they would try and get to her again.

 **Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEW**

Molly woke the next couple of hours, pushing hair out of her face, getting up and straightening out her clothes. She stretched before realizing that there was a sound of a violin floating through the house. She got up, got her dressing gown around her and walked out, but the feeling of being watched set her on edge. She got out of the bedroom and walked downstairs before realizing that it wasn't Sherlock playing. She walked into the kitchen, where the sound was coming from and looked around for him. The feeling of something being off made her pause in walking another step.

In fact, she waited there until she felt a hand on her hip and the smell of Sherlock's wool coat washed over her she didn't make a move. He pulled her in, pushed her slowly into the corner and put his phone in her hand. It was already open and sending a message to MH, had to be Mycroft. They made eye contact and he looked towards the front door and in three seconds he was nodding his head, as if counting. When he stopped and gave her another pointed look she bolted.

She threw the door open, feeling Sherlock's hand on her midback and he pushed her and for a moment her fear gripped her and she didn't even notice when Sherlock's hand left her. But after a few minutes of running she looked back, hoping he would say something about being able to stop because her legs were burning, her breath had left her and she was winded as she kept pushing herself. But Sherlock wasn't there. She stopped and her feet slid from under her, causing her to trip and fall into the tall grass, it covered her enough that she knew he would find her from her foot prints if anything less.

She stayed there, and waited for what felt longer than five minutes before she saw smoke rising from the way of the cottage they were staying in. She raised herself up, noticing how the house was on fire, just the top floor it seemed. She got up and fought inside her mind about going back. Looking for Sherlock but then she saw him, running towards her, with their bags in his hands. He was already running her way and she couldn't believe how stupid her was.

He got closer and she flexed her hand and she saw his mouth moving, counting... and as soon as he got to her he gave her a look before tossing their bags down, he was on two, and then he kicked out at her legs, sending her back and he covered her as an explosion rocked the earth from the house. "we shouldn't be hit with the pieces-"

Molly smacked him, once, twice, and went for a third but he caught her wrist. "You stupid, stupid man!" She shouted and pushed at his shoulders before making him roll off of her and then she once again tried to hit him but he just held her and waited.

"We both know I am not stupid." He told her and he looked over her face and was so confused when he saw that she was about to cry and he pulled her head in as her arms wrapped around his sides and she cried into his chest before she pounded onto his chest and started to sob harder and harder. "I don't understand." He whispered to her and she started to calm down.

"You left me to get our stupid clothes? We can get that anywhere." She said and pushed him again and he huffed a breath before pulling her back into his chest.

"I knew what I was doing. I had to start the fire-"

"You started that?" She asked pulling back even more and she looked shocked and he couldn't tell if it was confusion or shock.

"I had to. There was information in there that could be hacked unless dealt with. Mycroft told me to." He said and he looked down to her hands to look for his phone but came up empty. "Where is the phone?" Molly felt confused. "Molly, I gave you the phone before we went through the door, what did you do with it?"

"I was running, and when I got over here I fell so it must have fell then." She said and they both sat up, looking for the black square in the tall grass and then he saw the smudge marks of where she must have fallen before looking in that vicinity for the phone. He grabbed it, saw there were now scratches on the screen and he felt Molly walking to his side. He hit the little green button before he reached for her.

"Is it done?" Mycroft's voice flowed through the phone and Sherlock always hated how there was no endearment.

"Hello big brother, no I wasn't killed thanks for asking." He said and looked to Molly who had moved from his side to pick up their bags.

"Is it done Sherlock?" He asked once more and he sighed.

"Yes, it's done. The house was on fire, then it blew up. Better get the charred bodies out and all that." He said before he winced when she worked his jaw, it still stung from her slaps.

"And Miss Hooper?" He asked and Sherlock looked back to her and smiled.

"Dr. Hooper is just fine. A little mad that I went back to set it on fire but she is safe, and sound and secure." He told Mycroft and reached his hand out to her but she innocently handed over the bag. He took it as he heard a few clicks as Mycroft sent out orders, and then tugged Molly to his side. "So, where are we headed?"

"London of course." Mycroft laughed lightly and Sherlock was confused.

"You're going to just put us back into the heart of London when we are supposed to be dead?" Sherlock asked and Mycroft laughed lightly.

"Oh Brother mine, did you really think you could leave London and not be followed? At least here you have your own ways of getting around." He said and Sherlock had to concede that it was true, and safer.

"And what about Molly?"

"She'll come with you, stay with you, of course you won't be staying in 221 B with her."

"I'm not going to just leave her alone." Sherlock said and felt Molly stiffen like she was worried that is what they were going to have to do.

"Of course not, you and John are going to take turns. He has an attic above his practice. They are putting in a new bed as we speak, a fridge, even a new shower head." Mycroft said and as Sherlock started to notice how worried and scared she actually was.

"Where shall we meet the helicopter?" He asked trying to leave the rest of their much needed conversation for later because Molly really didn't need the stress, and they needed to get moving.

"Should be able to hear it, head into a clearing, no tall grass I assume. There should have been a small secluded beach near the cottage. Head there, and for my pleasure, don't cover your eyes." Mycroft teased and before Sherlock could fire back the line was already gone and Sherlock grabbed his bag from Molly, then her own before going towards the beach, her following.

When they got to the small hill that was too steep for even him to keep his balance, he had told her to stay there as he went down and then walk halfway back up and called out to her. She moved slowly, the sand and rocks not helping her one bit when she slid down and before she could stop, Sherlock had her in his arms, his arm around her stomach, and his other holding her thigh so she didn't actually hit him.

"I got you." He said and went back down to the level sand and as he set her down he couldn't help but want to hold onto her. He kept one hand around her waist, lightly, and then moved his other to gather their bags. They waited less than three minutes before they could see the helicopter. Another 30 seconds and they were both blocking their eyes from the wind and sand being picked up.

"Are we sure that this is a good idea?" Molly asked him before going towards the heli with him just in front of her.

"If Mycroft has everything under control like he says he does then I don't see why not. Then again things could change at a moments notice, so, we are going to do this, we are going back to London where I knew how to save you without blowing up a house." Sherlock said as he turned to help her get into the chairs. He got in next and instead of strapping himself down he worked on her because he could just see how scared she was to be in this. She's never flown before. At least, not with an open door.

Sherlock made her sit in the middle, and moved towards the outside and got strapped in before he saw her rubbing her palms onto her jeans and she was doing her deep breathing and Sherlock put the headphone and mic on her so they would be able to talk and then put his on. "You're going to be fine." He told her through the headset.

"I've never been in one of these..." She whispered through the mic and he smiled as he looked outside as they started to rise. "Sherlock, we're not going to live through all of this and die on here are we?" He looked back to her and saw that she really was holding onto her buckles with her eyes screwed shut. He thought it was convenient that she was mad at him, that she didn't want to talk to him, but at this moment she was going to need him.

"You think I would let anything happen to you?" He asked her and she relaxed lightly before looking to him. "That I wouldn't save you from this if it wasn't safe?" He asked her and she just gulped before looking to both sides and then he reached for the hand closest to him and let her clutch his hand as tight as she needed to.

"Sherlock Holmes jumping out of a Helicopter? A little too 007 don't you think?" She asked him and while he wasn't happy about that reference, he was so glad to see that she was relaxing, just a moment.

"A bit." He conceded and Molly sighed and leaned back into the chair as the heli started to turn and head towards London.

"Sherlock..." She whispered and he heard her and turned his head so she knew that he was waiting for her to continue. "What are we going to do?"

"We are going to stay together, keep you safe." He told her and saw that she was battling with what that meant. "And we are going to talk Molly." He added and this time her gaze pinned him.

"Sherlock-"

"No, you stopped me once, you're not going to get away from me." He said and turned to give her his best serious look and he noticed how she inhaled deeply.

"Sherlock."

"No Molly. We can talk about this here, or we can wait until we are back on the ground. Safe, in London." He told her and she just gulped and stopped trying to object, giving him her answer. She had recognized the look in his eye. It was the same one he had when he told her that he was going to die.

It was a short session to London, less than half an hour. As soon as they landed he turned, unbuckled her before getting out of his own seat. He got their bags and then helped her down since she seemed to have scraped her ankle and the pain was just setting in.

"Where are we going?" Molly asked almost silently as they got into the blacked out government car waiting for them.

"Johns practice. They are converting his attic into your own personal bolt hole." He said and looked over at her before she nodded twice before looking out the window.

"At least I know John will be able to patch me up." She whispered and he clenched his teeth an he waited for a minute before he reached over and grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Molly looked at his hand, holding her, and then up to his face. She let him have her hand, but she was keeping a hard hold on her heart this time.

He broke her three months ago, and in that time, not once, did he come to her, not once did he call to explain, not that anyone else did either. She had gone to John, Lestrade and even Mycroft, they all said the same thing. That Sherlock told them not to talk about it, and that she needed to let it go. After three weeks she had, and ever since then, she's been letting it go, getting over it.

And now Sherlock was going to reel her right back in, she could feel it.

 **Review for Quicker updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

Molly felt like she was in a prison. She walked in behind Sherlock and John, looking at the small windowless room. There was no bathroom, no shower, no food, no kitchen, nothing that resembled anything of a home. She walked to the twin bed, set her back down and looked around. There wasn't even a place to put her clothes.

"It doesn't look like much." John sighed before looking around. "But it will do. You will be safe here." John told her and didn't see the look of morose pass across her face like Sherlock did. Molly turned and sat on the bed and listened as John rattled off all of Mycrofts instructions and he noticed how her face sunk more and more. As John finished up he was accepting a call and excused himself and Sherlock put his hands behind his back and cleared his throat.

"I get it Sherlock, you still want to talk, but I think I should nap." Molly told him, and he heard the hitch in her voice, knew that she was on the verge of crying so he stepped forward, trying to think back to how to comfort her.

"Molly if you need anything-"

"I need a nap Sherlock, you can come back later and talk then, but right now I just want to be alone. I just want to lay down."

"Okay, I guess I will be bringing dinner tonight-"

"Just go." She whispered almost light enough that he heard her. He looked down, waiting, and then he heard it, the small sniffle. "Go." She said a bit more forcefully and this time he nodded despite her not being able to see and walked out of the small room. He looked away as he grabbed the door to close it and heard a small sob come from her and he grabbed the handle harshly before taking his moments to wait and decided what to do.

"She hates the room." He heard Mycrofts voice behind him whisper and he looked back to him. "It's now her prison. That is what she saw when she walked in." He told his little brother. "She can't leave or she will be killed, she can't help because you won't allow her to. She can't work because she is in hiding. She can't do anything Sherlock. What kind of life is that?" He asked moving closer. "Maybe, just maybe, her and Euros are the same."

"Don't." Sherlock said and gave his brother a glare.

"I am just saying. You play with Euros, you could play with your little pathologist friend in a different way." He shrugged and turned to head down the stairs. "Do come along, she is going to fall asleep from crying in just a couple moments." He added and Sherlock looked back towards the door before taking steps away from it and heading away, yet to follow Mycroft.

Molly sobbed for 15 more minutes before drifting off to sleep, when she woke, it was to the small of mint tea. She sat up and looked behind her to see three chairs, a small eating table that had her cuppa on it and a small note.

She walked over and grabbed it and taking sips before reaching for the note.

 **Hope you don't mind the added items. This way we can have that dinner and talk. ~SH**

Sherlock was already on his way back up with her usual Thai order of food when he heard the bed creek. When he heard her drinking the tea he prepared for her. He had known each time she had been on her 'menstrual' time. Had it written in his mind palace, he knew the first three months that he met her. She usually only drank coffee in the morning, occasionally in the afternoon if she was working the midnight shift, and only when she was on her cycle, did she only ever drink tea. He was sure that she didn't even drink water despite how much better her cramps would be handled.

It was always the same tea. Mint. Sometimes it would be mint and herbal... but something about mint soothed her in a way that even Sherlock didn't understand. He knew that she always had mint gum in her purse, every time she opens it the smell would waft out. He wanted to ask, but something deep down inside him always thought it was going to be boring. But he also knew that it was way too personal.

He knocked on the door, let himself in and saw that she was downing her tea and set the cup down. "I'm not hungry Sherlock, please leave." She mumbled around him and he just kept moving to the chairs he had brought in.

"Lying won't make me go away any faster." he told her and set the food down. "I am going to talk, you are going to eat and listen." He told her and moved to get her bowl out before handing it over.

"Listen Sherlock, we don't have to have this talk, I get it. I was in danger, much like right now-"

"You don't get it Molly. I meant it. I meant it the second time. And no, I don't want kids you, I don't want to marry you. It goes against what I am all about. I am not a man who can hold a baby while it cries for hours on end. I can barely tell you that I love you, how can I make a child feel loved? How can I ensure that you will feel loved if we are married? I have known you for almost ten years, and if I calculate right, loved you for 7 of them... and it took me that long to tell you." He stopped and collected himself.

"Sherlock..." Her voice was broken and he looked to her.

"I don't want to promise marriage and disappoint you. I don't want to think about kids because that is an almost impossible thing for me to imagine. But when and if I ever do... you would be the only woman I would ever want." He told her and leaned forward and made sure to have eye contact.

"Sherlock that is utter shite and you know it. You love Rosie. You love John... despite them not being your wife, or rather husband, or child. You love them. You have openly said so to Rosie and Mary. And John knows it. So for you to tell me that you couldn't for 7 years determine that you loved me is bullshit." Molly told him calmly and crossed her arms. "Try again."

"Molly." He sighed and went to grab his own food. "You know I love you, you know that I shouldn't. You know that I don't make promises that I know I might not be able to keep, now, tell me how you think what I am saying is bullshit."

"You don't love me. You love what I can do for you." She said and Sherlock's eyes snapped up to hers. "Okay, then tell me ten things you love about me that are true. And it can't be hair color, or that I give you body parts."

"Okay, but when I do, you will accept what I say as the truth." He challenged and he saw the hesitation in her brown eyes.

"Fine." She finally adhered to his request and he cleared his throat.

"1. I love the way that you help me, and not just in my body part ways." He said and Molly narrowed her eyes.

"Then how?" She requested and he just nodded.

"For one you helped me fake my death, you patched me up, you kept my secret. You helped keep me alive." He listed and she accepted it with a stiff nod.

"What else?" She told him and he smiled.

"I love that you always smell of mint. It soothes me just as it soothes you. Even when I was away for two years, smelling mint made me think of you, and being home." He said and he noticed how she let her eyes dart to the tea. "I've come to love mint tea as well."

"It's what my mother used to give it to me when I would come home crying. Kids were cruel in school. I'd prevent a couple boys from killing all the birds with their sling shots. And the girls that were crushing on them would tease me, tell me that I was a freak." She elaborated at last and Sherlock watched her face flash back to the old times.

"3. You are always surprising me."

"How?" She scoffed and moved to open her food.

"4. You are simple and elegant and beautiful."

"You've called my lips and breast too small."

"Wrong, I have said that you think they are too small, on the contrary, I find them perfect."

"You never said that-"

"Why would I? I was hiding my feelings. 5. You never, ever take what I say as gold. You always question me, what I mean, how I know it... it keeps me truthful and sane." He told her and she gave him a little glare before taking a couple bite of her food.

"You said I was simple? How?" She asked after she finished chewing.

"You don't want much. You don't want things that you can't afford yourself. You don't expect a huge diamond necklace, takeaway would be just fine." He told her and she actually blushed as she continued eating and Sherlock smirked before continuing. "6. You love me. Through my faults, through everything I have put you through."

"Yeah well, the heart wants what it wants." Molly whispered mostly to herself.

"You see me when others don't. You watched me play as Mary and John danced on their wedding day. You watched me leave. You tried to check in on me."

"You wouldn't let me." She stated and he just nodded.

"8. I love that you are not picky." He said and watched her take a huge bite. "You will eat anything, read anything, do anything. 9. You always need proof. The list is proof of that, and so are all your questions." He paused, waiting for her to ask and he just watched as she finished chewing.

"And the last?"

"I love that you want me to be a greater man. That you expect more from me." He told her and she gulped hard and looked away from him, and he watched her fidget. "I love you so much that I would try and be that man."


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock's arm was asleep, had been for over three hours. Molly hadn't believed him when he finished, in fact she started to worry even more about what it was going to be like until she was safe, and that started to create the water works again so Sherlock moved from the chair and held her tight.

After a couple minutes he knew that she was going to fall asleep so he toed his shoes off and laid in bed next to her, and after 30 minutes she had turned a bit his arm rolled out to be her pillow. Now he was sitting on his back, half off the bed, waiting for her to either move or wake up because he needed to think. He needed to pace or play his violin.

But he couldn't find it in himself to get up. He wanted Molly comfortable. He also wanted her happy and he knew that being cooped up in here wouldn't make her happy one bit.

When she finally moved he slid onto the floor slowly and got up. He sat back in the chair and looked over her sleeping form before he got an idea. He got up before looking around to formalize his plans and then he was off.

Molly woke up ten minutes later when she felt all alone and she sat up. She sat there, thinking about what Sherlock had tried to explain about. And she started to see holes in his ways. And she knew, the next time they saw each other she would bring them up.

She looked around the small room again, and thought about what she would be able to do, and nothing came to mind. If anything she could create a blanket fort. But what would she do with it? Lay in it? There isn't any way to watch TV. She didn't have a phone. She didn't have books. She didn't even have her old files to help in any way.

She curled back up into a ball, this time slipping the blankets over her and falling right back to sleep. She woke with a start when she heard other people talking, it getting loud and she calmed a bit when she realized it was just Sherlock and John talking loudly. She sat up when her door was pushed open and John's backside was hauling in a medium sized table, just tall enough that she would be able to lean on it and Sherlock kept pushing through the door and when it was seated he sighed loudly and John put his hands on his back as if to crack it.

"What is going on?" She asked and they both seemed too out of breath and when she stood up John groaned.

"You can carry the rest up yourself." John said and slapped his friend on the shoulder as he passed.

"Why are you two putting this in here?" Molly asked walking closer and Sherlock leaned against the table.

"Because I knew you needed something... and I have some more stuff downstairs, stay here." He told her and then turned to rush out and she heard clangs all the way up and then he walked in, a box under one arm, a stool, that looked much like one from Bart's in his other hand and he set that down before putting the box down. He opened it and waved his hand to her.

"Why do you have a microscope in a box?" She asked and looked to him before taking it out and setting it down.

"Same reason I will get you some of your files. I will also get you a new phone. Clothes-"

"Sherlock-"

"No Molly. I might have been gone for two years dealing with these people, but that was to protect everyone. I didn't do all of that just to have them take you away. And now that they know about you, they have already tried to take you. You will stay safe here... but I want to try my best to keep you happy as well." He faded off as he continued speaking when she got a certain look in her eye. "A bit not good?"

"Sherlock, you don't really believe that I believe you meant what you said do you? I mean honestly. In those two years you were dead you put me in a position every time you came back, and you didn't give two shits about me being back target then. And when ever you came by you always had vistors dropping by, your homeless network, letting you know that John and Greg and everyone was fine, and you never once had them keep an eye on me. That is your flaw Sherlock. I am only convenient. You will tell me anything to get what you want, and you just don't want my blood on your hands." She shook her head and backed up when he made a grab for her.

"You think I didn't have people watching you when I wasn't there? I had people follow you for weeks? I had eyes on you at all times. I knew when and where you met Tom, I knew he proposed. I knew everything. I knew more about you than I knew about John. I had no clue that he was actually moved in and in love with Mary. I knew that you moved on, and I stopped using your place. Ever notice that?"

"It's not like we had planned meetings Sherlock! How was I supposed to know you knew?"

"I know everything!" Sherlock shouted and advanced on her. "How is it that you are so against me giving us both that we want. I want you, and you've always wanted me." He said and moved towards here again, this time she didn't move. "What is it Molly? What is telling you inside your brain that this is all fake? Is it the way I have acted towards you? The way that I've trusted you with everything that I am? The way-"

"That you say love is a chemical defect found in the losing side." She cut him off and worked her jaw. "I might read your blog but that doesn't mean that I don't read John's." She told him and crossed her arms. "So, please explain that Sherlock. You don't like to lose. You don't like to be wrong. So, how about you tell me-"

"Forgive me if I am wrong... because I would rather be a loser than to never admit my feelings." Sherlock cut her off this time. "John and Mary, they were the two safest people for me to love, and I did, openly. And then Mary died. And it hurt. I loved her and protected her just like John did and we both lost her. But her and John, they still had Rosie. He has a piece of her that will never go away." He walked closer and she screwed her face up in worry and he wondered what went wrong again?

"I really hope you didn't just insinuate that we would have kids now that we are out in the open with your feelings. You just said so earlier-"

"No, not kids Molly. But memories. I want to share so many memories with you. I want to take you on a date. I want to take you on holiday. I want to return your kisses and move in with you. I want to fight with you, and make up with you. I want to take you to meet my parents, and I want to hear all about yours. I want to know someone."

"And what happens when you start to get bored of all the memories?" She asked with her head tilting.

"Then we spice it up... John has this book Kama Sutra-"

"Sherlock! That's not what I mean. I mean... we both know that if you were in my position here, you would be bored out of your mind and turn to drugs, we both know that... if you get bored in our relationship-"

"So, we are in a relationship." He looked down at her with a smile that he knew she melted at and she just sighed and closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead for a second. "Not good?"

"Please stop interrupting me. I am trying to make a point and you go so off course-"

"I need to know Molly. Because if we are... I've been told the best way to make you see sense is to just kiss you, but I won't kiss you if you really don't want to be with me. If you really are so fed up with me that it trumps your love for me... then I will try and let you go." He said and she started to shake her head and he noticed the tears welling up and he grabbed her arm gently and pulled her into his chest and let her have another cry.

"You've thought this through?" She whispered after a moment.

"No... because this isn't just me. But I have through my feelings through. I would rather have you for a moment, then never." He told her and moved to cup her cheek.

"This isn't an experiment?"

"For you it is. For me, it's more of a chance." He whispered as she looked up at him and their lips were closer than ever.

"A chance at what?"

"I get a chance with you, and at love, and a happy future." He said and drifted even closer so that his lips brushed hers.

"What about what's going to make me happy?" She asked backing away after a moment.

"What will make you happy Molly? Tell me and I will do everything I can." Sherlock told her and she licked her lips.

"I want you to show me how you feel." Molly waited as he seemed to think it over before he grabbed her cheek again, pulling her back towards him and he gave her a kiss of a lifetime.


	10. Chapter 10

**Five Years Later**

Molly sat back, loving the new rocking chair at Baker Street Sherlock had gotten just for her off days. She leaned back, closing her eyes as she waited for Sherlock to get here. Mrs. Hudson was already making tea after checking in on her and Molly felt safe.

After all, this was the first place she came when she was 'released' and safe from the Serbian men that were after her almost 5 years ago. She thought back to the little room above Johns Clinic. About the three weeks and five days she spent there, alone, bored, with no way to know what Sherlock and John were actually doing to clean up the mess.

Sherlock had told her the good news after snogging her breathless for ten minutes. Then he brought her to Baker Street. And he had told her about what he had done, what Mycroft had actually done to help.

And then, somehow they ended up cuddling in bed for most of the afternoon. Only getting up when John stopped by with Rosie offering to take them both out to celebrate Molly's safety. Molly had cuddled Rosie close, kissing her and telling her how much she missed her.

She didn't see the change in Sherlock immediately. But within the next six months of their serious dating, somewhere along the line, he had decided exactly what he wanted.

He wanted marriage. And kids.

Which was how they ended up Mr. and Mrs. Holmes just two years after dating, producing twin boys 10 months after their wedding vows. Thaddeus William Sherlock Holmes, and John Gregory Mycroft Holmes. Both very big mouthfuls, and they were both big handfuls. Being almost three Sherlock was adamant on them being potty trained as soon as possible. And he had been trying his hardest when Thad took the time to start peeing while standing up like he had seen his daddy do. Sherlock, being the man, was forced to clean the bathroom every time one of them decided they could go to the loo while standing.

As Molly rubbed her hand over her C-section scar she was reminded that they were worth every scar and worry. She heard the downstairs door bang open, kids rushing and she smiled as she heard Rosie calling for her as well as her boys. She sat there, waiting for them to push open the door and come crashing into her legs.

And the three dad. Rosie getting to her first, telling her all about the day at the clinic, the boys mumbling along, some things making sense and others not so much and she nodded at everything before she felt the chair tipping back before seeing Sherlock leaning in for a kiss. He smiled wide and let her face back to talking with the kids.

He watched his wife talk with their sons, as Rosie went to John and sat on his lap. He despised the fact that his sons would always be mummy's boys, and he dreamed of having his own little princess like John does, but he waited two years to approach the subject with Molly. He could imagine Molly swollen with his child again. He loved it the first time. He didn't think he would. But he loved learning about the baby, how it developed, how they would be identical, how and why things happened. He loved feeling them move around Molly's huge stomach. Loved reading them books since it put Molly to sleep when she could barely get them to stop moving.

He loved holding them both in his arms. If he tried that now he wouldn't be able to walk up the flight of stairs without one of them wanting to do it on their own. He watched Molly, how she pulled Thad onto her lap and John sink down to the floor as he played with his new airplane. He dipped back into his memories. Thinking back over Molly's period and ovulation days and he paused as he thought about it. "John..." He called out and Watson looked up from his daughter at the precisely the same time his son looked up. "Watson..." He smiled at his son. "Can I ask you a favor." He stood this time, nodded to the kitchen, and John stood up, ruffling Rosie's hair and met his friend in the kitchen as he put on a kettle.

"What?"

"Can you take the boys for just an hour... I need to take Molly to the shops and pick something up." He didn't want to say what, he knew his friend would be overjoyed, even blurt out congratulations, but even Sherlock wasn't sure yet. She was a week late he knew, almost two, but he also knew that picking up a test would only help if they got the one with the most accuracy.

"Do you want me to just go pick it up? Is it a present for the boys?" John asked knowing that their birthday was coming up, and while he knew that Sherlock didn't like celebrating his own, he had gone all out for his sons.

"No... well, maybe. It's just something Molly and I need to do alone without them asking too many questions." He told his friend, knowing his vagueness would irritate him, and he could only guess how Molly was going to feel at his persistant of her going to the shop.

"Okay fine, but I want answers when I bring them back." John pointed his finger and Sherlock nodded, hoping he could relay good news.

Sherlock walked into the other room just as Mrs. Hudson came up with three teas and three juice pouches. "So sorry Mrs. Hudson, but I am stealing Molly away for just an hour. Boys, Uncle John is going to take you back to his place while me and mummy head to the shops." He pinched Johns cheek before he looked to his wife and she backed him up and she said that they were only getting things on a short list and it would go much faster with them being with John.

Eventually John took them before they took off, Molly asking what they needed to get and when they got to the pharmacy and he took her hand to find the right test. When Sherlock stopped and she looked over what they were here for, she paused hard and tried to think. "I'm a week late." She said and he nodded at her observation. "I didn't even think about it-"

"I didn't either. To be honest, I was thinking about asking you about trying for a little girl." He said grabbing the one he wanted before wrapping his arm around Molly's wait and tugging her into his side.

"A little girl?" She asked and he smiled and leaned in to kiss her temple before moving them both to the cashier.

"Someone to cling to me like the boys do to you. My own little version of Rosie." He told her and she cooed and she pulled his face down to her level and kissing him hard and as he made the kiss soften he paid for the test, they went out, hailed a cab back to Baker street and as they made their way up and she chugged three bottles of water, they had a cuddle on the couch.

"Why do you think the boys cling to me?" Molly asked him and he gave her a look before looking away. "Sherlock... tell me."

"Because they do. When you have them for the day they always come home and we have three minute conversations, I take them out and when we see you again they are chatter boxes that will never stop talking and asking you questions... I always thought that kids wouldn't like me... but I never through that I would be jealous of that." He told her and she cupped his face.

"Love... when they go out with me we never do things as fun as what you do with them. That's why they don't talk so much. They love what you do with them. All I do is take them to the zoo, or the library." She told him and ran a hand through his curls. "They get so excited to talk to me because I wasn't there of the best adventure with you three." She told him and he seemed to ponder that. She knew he hadn't thought of it that way.

"I guess that is a possibility."

"Why else would you want a baby girl?" She asked and he looked down at her and shrugged. "Yes you do, don't push it off." Molly demanded and he gulped.

"Because I've never done anything right by any woman in my life. My mother and I don't have the perfect relationship. Euros was nothing more than the nightmare of my childhood for years, you and I didn't have the best start. Irene Adler was a criminal I betrayed. I used Janine. Mary died taking a bullet for me." He listed and tried to look past the sadness hanging in Molly's eyes and she pulled his face down. "For once... I want to make sure that the only way my little girl sees me is perfect. Someone she looks up to, someone she loves."

"She would love you to bits. With my luck she would be daddy's princess and want to do exactly what you do." She pushed on his shoulder and then she jerked a bit. "Time to pee and find out the results." She pushed away from him, grabbing the stick and ducking to the bathroom. She peed, covered that end of the test, washed her hands, flushed the toilet, and just like she did with the twins test, left it on the counter and walked out to wait with him.

He was in his seat now, knee bouncing slightly and she walked to him, letting him pull her fully onto his lap before he heard the doorbell ring. "That would be a client." He told her and she looked at him wondering if he was going to take the case.

"What's going to happen?" She asked him and he leaned in and gave her a long kiss.

"I will tell them to comeback in three hours." He told her and she nodded before letting him up. He was gone all of a minute before he came back up. "How about Mary Euros Molly Holmes." He asked as he came back in and she gave him a confused look. "What? Thad has my name, he was the first born male, the first born female should be named after you." He told her and she just shook her head before the time was up.

"What happens if we aren't? Or if we are... it's another boy?" She asked him as he took off to get the test. When he came back to her, she was already at the door, and he kissed her deeply.

"Pregnant." He pulled away just enough to let her know before he hauled her against him, toes to nose and he walked her into his old bedroom, still set up in his old ways, less clothes, only a to go bag and a few dressing gowns. But then bed was regularly cleaned, and he couldn't help but strip her down, kissed over her flat stomach. "You will be a girl." He told their baby and she couldn't help but giggle.

"He or she isn't just going to listen to you." She told him as he shushed her with a harsh kiss and continued to make love to his wife.

It was indeed a surprise for their friends and family at the twins third birthday that they were having a child, and 7 and a half months later, Mary Euros Molly Holmes was born, and she defiantly was a daddy's girl for the first moment Sherlock held her. And she had him wrapped around her little finger.

Talking him into taking her to a crime scene almost every time she played sick. But Molly had been right, she was going to be just like her daddy when she was old enough to work out her personality.


End file.
